rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Comte de Saint-Germain
The Comte de Saint-Germain is role-played by Orion's Dagger. The immortal wonder, an adventurer and time traveler with many skills, the Count is an existance outside of the domains of reality. He was believed to be many prominent historical figures and thought to consider five times as many as close friends. History The Count of St. Germain was not born, and he did not exist. He is an existence outside of the jurisdiction of Universe One, and he does not belong to Parallel One, nor is he claimed by the Void. Perhaps he is one who rose from the Abyss, but he would never confirm such a theory. He lived for many ages, taking many names in his endless life. He picked up many skills and much knowledge throughout his existence, moving from one time to another. He has been a high priest of Atlantis, a ruler, and has even pretended to be the Wizard King Merlin for a time. However, if one were to ask the Universe Express Conductor Louis you would discover that he had be returned a ticket that never existed in the first place. If you were to ask Baby New Year you would discover that a favor had been asked. It would seem that the wonderman had wanted to settle down for a time, to live a normal life with a woman from whom he'd learned actual love, and with a three children, each with an innate mystery of their own. One with the uncanny ability to know others , one who carried with them the pallor of death the Count himself would never have, and a daughter who had inherited all of his magic and mysticism . Unfortunately, the leisurely retirement would not last, as a devestating war overtook his home country. He tried, he tried so hard to keep things from falling apart, but he was too late. In the end life is as it is now, and he cannot yet face his remaining family, perhaps someday, but not now. Not yet. Appearance A remarkable man with an average build and handsome appearance, his hair is a bold black while his eyes are of an unparalled wonder. His visual age is estimated to be somewhere between 40 and 50, and he is always seen wearing fashionable non-extravagant clothing for a man of his appearance. Abilities Time Travel (Formerly) - A man who could travel in time. At least, he was once able to, however prior to his retirement he had forfeited this ability in a strange and materialized way. Invisibility Prophecy '''- A limited ability to prophesize the future. Mostly useful for party tricks and making money on the streets. Rarely does he see a vision of something important, but he will act on it to his utmost ability if such a vision is seen. '''Alchemy - An accomplished alchemist, he gone so far as to having crafted the Philosopher's Stone, the Elixer of Youth, and his most famed creation, the Violet Flame, a fire capable of changing one's perception of themself and purifying the mind if one is capable of doing so to themself. Magic Self-Restricted Existence - The Count remains an existence who is outside of the domain of anyone but himself. A man who follows neither the natural nor the unnatural rules. He can only be bound to the rules he sets for himself. 'Various Skills '- Having lived for a long time, the Count has gathered various other skills and polished them to vary degrees of success. These skills include: playing the harpsichord and violin, composing music, writing poetry, painting, gem cutting and jewelry setting. He is capable of speaking any language fluently. Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Power users